


A Warm Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izumi goes away for two weeks for a modeling job. This also means he hasn't gotten laid in two weeks. Enter, Leo.





	A Warm Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> i've. had this written for a year. posting it on a whim bc i've shown like 3 people it and im kinda like "whats the point if i only show it to 3 people" so...yeah. also i don't write smut often, or at all really, and im embarrassed about it so you don't have to know my ao3 account (that i don't really post on anymore anyways).
> 
> this is like, years after graduating domestic fluff so izumi and leo are in like their 20's i guess. there is no beginning build up bc im lazy and im sorry.

Their lips lock, and Izumi lets Leo push him gently onto their bed. They continue for a while, as if they've forgotten how each other tastes, mapping out the insides of their mouths to see if everything is still as they left it. They leave their shirts on, but somehow pants are discarded and thrown to the other side of the room, lying forgotten in a haze of passion.

Izumi lets his head fall back into a pillow as Leo fumbles with their nightstand and clumsily opens a drawer, his hands eventually finding an important bottle but not an equally as important box.

"Shit," Leo mutters, his expression becoming sheepish in a matter of seconds, "We don't have any condoms."

"You didn't care to buy some since last time?" Izumi says incredulously, sitting up again, "It's been _two and a half weeks_."

"Sorry! But...Well, I haven't exactly been using them so I forgot!" Leo whines, his face turning into a pout, "Ugh- do you still want to?"

Usually, he'd back out, but Izumi's already half-hard, hasn't seen his boyfriend in weeks, and Leo's hand somehow makes it back to his thigh, stroking it smoothly. Though his expression isn't different from normal, his mischievous side is showing and he's doing a  _really_  good job of making an argument without any words. 

Izumi knows he's going to regret this after the deed is done but right now he really doesn't care. He grumbles, unable to look his king in the eye when he accepts his fate.

"Ugh...It's fine as long as you don't, you know, do it inside..."

No matter how annoyed with Leo he acts, or how stubbornly he pushes Leo away, Izumi  _wants_  Leo just as much as Leo wants him. Leo’s mouth curves into a smirk, making his companion's face feel even hotter, and the latter already feeling the regret when the former reaches out and pinches his cheek.

"This is my favorite face that you make, you know," Leo remarks lovingly, his face fond and letting skin fall from his fingertips as he lets go, "you're the cutest like this." 

It's so  _cheesy_ , but still, Izumi's heart flutters. Unfortunately, it does that a lot with Leo Tsukinaga.

"S-Shut up," he groans, covering his face, "You're the only one that gets to see this." 

A face other than his "cool", stoic model persona would probably sell well, but it's a face that no one else is allowed to see; no one else can touch him like this, he'd closer kill than let anyone else see his face red with frustration and embarrassment. It's a face reserved for Leo and how he makes him feel; _no one_  else could make him feel so warm.

Leo takes the bottle from their nightstand and opens it, slicking his experienced fingers up with the substance. He sends butterfly kisses from Izumi's lips to down to his chin and then his neck as his fingers find their way towards Izumi's entrance. Izumi lets out a small gasp as he starts to circle it. "Ready?"

"Y-Yeah, just do it already," he mutters, and at his command Leo gently pushes a finger inside of him. After a few shakes of his wrist, Leo adds another, flushing at how tight his boyfriend feels and how he wants to be inside of him  _now_  but knows that he needs to do it properly or face the wrath post-embrace.

Izumi rocks his hips with the movements of Leo's fingers, feeling himself being stretched open, vulnerable. When they first started doing this, he admittedly felt very uncomfortable being so exposed- but again, it was  _Leo_  of all people, and maybe in the past he'd left but after all these years he knew that he'd never hurt him again.

Lost in his thoughts, Izumi doesn't realize that Leo has spread his legs a bit more, and they'd moved apart with ease, "You know, I always forget how flexible you really are. Wow, Sena, you're really something you kn-"

Well, that was certainly a reality check.

"Do you ever stop  _talking_ ," Izumi groans, his cheeks flaring up. In his usual voice it would sound biting, but at this time, this moment, with what they're doing and with the way Leo keeps subtly teasing his skin it comes out as desperate and needy. Leo grins, pressing a kiss to the side of Izumi’s mouth, and instead lets his fingers do the talking as they brush places he has gradually become familiar with.

"I think- that's good-" Izumi breathes after Leo's been at it some time. Leo nods, taking his fingers out after a few more kisses, he replaces them with the head of his cock. He watches his lover's face as he slowly eases his way in, careful since it's been a while and wanting to make sure that he's okay. 

Izumi bites his lip and nods, and Leo swears he can hear him muttering "just  _do_ it already!" He laughs, Izumi pinching his shoulder until his whole length is inside of him. He gives the boy time to adjust before he moves again, humming silently against his lips as he leans down to give him another kiss.  

"You can start moving," Izumi mutters after a few seconds, burying his face into Leo’s shoulder as soon as the latter begins to thrust. His nails dig into the back of Leo’s shirt; he’s missed this, missed him, the feeling of someone else’s warmth wrapped around him, inside of him, making him feel good in ways that he thought this boy in particular would never be capable of. They’ve well surpassed their awkward stage, but it’s still a bit clumsy since they’re both desperate and charged after some time apart.

After initial desperation, Leo finally is able to set a rhythm that's proved popular with his audience, Izumi under him and making small whimpers of pleasure. Izumi runs his hands through his lover's hair, loose out of its usual ponytail, a soothing gesture as if to encourage him. 

As he moves, Leo pants against Izumi's forehead, face flushed with a combination of need and bliss. “It's so good- I love you, I really, really love you-" 

At this, Izumi coerces Leo's head to move down to meet him, noses bumping together. He bites the boy's bottom lip, interlocking him into a deep kiss. Afterwards, his voice is faint in reply, but he never, ever tires of hearing those words. He always needs a reminder that someone out there actually does. 

"I love you too."

When Leo hits that particular spot, Izumi cries out, his fingers grasping onto his lover's shirt tighter. He impulsively wrap his legs around Leo's waist, pulling him closer. The way his knight tightens is too much to handle, and Leo's about to pull out like Izumi asked but Izumi has completely lost himself. His ankles are tied together, he’s whining and  _desperately_  trying to get Leo in even  _deeper_.

Leo knows Izumi will be mad, but his face is just so  _needy_ and he’s always been a bit of a carnivore. With how close their bodies are, Izumi’s own length rubs against Leo’s midriff as he’s fucked, and the stimulation and desperation of thrusts are enough to send him on edge. 

Izumi cries into his lover’s shoulder as he comes, and Leo doesn’t last much longer either as Izumi tightens around him in his peak of pleasure. Leo moans into Izumi’s neck as he releases inside of him, Izumi’s legs finally becoming limp as his lover pulls out, rolling to the side.

They’re both still gasping for air as Leo weakly reaches to their nightstand again for a convenient towel, tossing it to Izumi who groans begrudgingly.

"I told you  _not_ to do it inside, gross," Izumi pants, grumbling as he cleans himself. His face flushed when he sees just how much Leo came inside of him, “My stomach already hurts, dumbass.”

Leo laughs good-naturedly, which only embarrasses him even further. "Sorry! It was kinda hard not to when your legs wrapped around me!"

Izumi shoots him a glare. He'd throw the towel at him if he wasn't already using it. "Idiot."

"Your idiot!" Another laugh follows. Izumi glowers at how he's not bothered, and how he's somehow energetic even after fucking, "It's the weekend tomorrow, right? You don't need to go back or anything yet?"

"No, not yet. We just finished that really big shoot, so work's calmed down and I don't think I'll be going away for a while. Consider yourself lucky.” At this, Leo brightens, sits up and wraps his arms around Izumi’s neck.

“I am lucky!” The model flicks his boyfriend's forehead in embarrassment. Leo grins before shifting his legs to the side of the bed, standing and pulling their dresser open to find new clothes and underwear to change into.

"Should I go to the store then? Want anything?" he asks with a hint of innuendo, and Izumi rolls his eyes, cheeks flushing a fair shade of pink, “You probably want some medicine, and I'll get some dinner, so-“

"...Shrimp cocktail. Toss me a pair too, by the way."

Leo throws a pair of boxers on the bed, frowning at Izumi as he puts on his own, "Whoah, hey, nothing too f-"

Izumi gives his most biting _"You're-lucky-I-didn't-mutilate-you-for-coming-inside-of-me"_ glare, and Leo gulps, "Shrimp cocktail, of course!"

Izumi smirks as Leo puts his pants on, and the latter sticks out his tongue when he catches him watching. He takes off his shirt, throws it in the laundry basket by the door and puts on another hoodie while putting his hair up, then gestures with a peace sign. “How do I look?”

“Could be better. I'm too good for you, you know,” Leo pouts at this, to which Izumi keeps that smug expression on his face, “Freshen up and put on some of my cologne. You smell.”

“Well, yeah, because I just got laid, duh,” Izumi hits him with the towel that he finished using, and Leo cries out when it smacks him right in the face, “I probably deserved that.”

“Just go already,” the model mutters, pulling his boxers up still shaking thighs. Leo heads to the bathroom to do as instructed while Izumi settles himself against a pillow and turns on the TV in their room. Honestly, he loves the prospect of sleeping in his and Leo’s bed again; it's been a tiring few weeks and no matter what people thought, modeling is one of the most exhausting jobs to do. Then again, maybe he shouldn't, who knows if Leo even washed the sheets while he was away- Oh  _God_ , they just had sex in them, he really needed to make him do it as soon as possible, punishment for being such a lazy ass-

“I’m going!” Leo says as he emerges from the bathroom, but not before he sweetly kisses Izumi on the cheek to surprise him, “Be back in a few, I love you!”

Izumi grumbles, face flushed again, but before Leo closes the door he smiles and musters up a few more words. “I’m glad you’re back. I missed you a lot, Sena.”

He shuts it and makes his exit, leaving Izumi to trail off a reply. “I missed you too, idiot."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly only wrote this smut for the banter at the end.


End file.
